Harima, You Aren't Alone
by mysteries432
Summary: Tenma has been hit by a truck, and Harima has to deliver his final goodbye, live his life without her, and possibly find love. School Rumble belongs to Jin Kobayashi. Please give reviews, this is only my second story.
1. Chapter 1

Tenma looks into my eyes sadly. Tears slide down her beautiful face, and it's all I can do not to cry.

"Karasuma didn't come see me." She states it as a fact.

I reply, "I'm sorry. He's in America."

"What's going to happen to me?" I grip her delicate hand tighter.

"I don't know." I'm lying, and so is she. We both know what's going to happen.

My voice gets gentler, and Tenma's large blue eyes drift shut. "I do know that whatever happens to you and me, you will always be my friend."

"Goodbye…" Her voice fades away.

"No, wait!"I say. Tenma's eyes snap open with effort. "I'm not done! I need to tell you about… how much I love you! About how when I first saw you, you became my world. How when I close my eyes, your smiling face is there, and I wish I could stay with you forever. How you have kept me in this world, and made me a better person."

She mumbles, "Thank you."

"No, please! How you helped me up! Walked me through the world that I could now appreciate! Tenma, you saved me! I love you! I love you…." I broke down and sobbed, lying on her still body. The monitor beeps out a flat note, one of death.

I only remember doctors lifting me up and moving me out of the room. Covering her frail body and her angelic face with a sheet.

I sob in the waiting room with Yakumo and Tenma's friends. Rich girl drives me home, and we don't say goodbye to each other.

Itoko opens the door, about to make some dumb crack about me, but pauses when she sees my tearstained face. "Kenji?"

I shove past her into my room, and feel the tears come through again. I let them flow, but resolve to be strong. I decide to erase any memories of Tenma. Throwing the picture in my wallet away. Hurling my sunglasses at the wall again and again until they break. Shaving my whiskers off, the ones that I grew for Tenma. Cutting my hair so that it was like before I met Tenma.

Tenma had been hit by a truck. Her tiny body couldn't withstand the force, and it broke several bones. An ambulance was called by Yakumo, who was on the phone with her when **it** happened. The truck swerved off the road and all the way onto the sidewalk. She passed out in a pool of blood.

Tenma told her friends and even her sister that she wanted to see me last.

I wish I could have told her who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't go to school for the next month. I was considering becoming a truant altogether. When I did, I thought of Tenma, pleading me to stay, and I returned to school the next day.

This was the deal. I sat, silent, in the wrong seat, and no one would talk to me or I would punch them in the face.

I was shattered, broken up into pieces that stabbed me when I moved, and reduced me into a pile of helpless dust.

I couldn't talk without choking up, so basically I couldn't talk.

A week after my return, rich girl looked as if she'd say something to me, but then she held her tongue.

Itoko didn't acknowledge me, and I her.

It was as if I had died along with my precious Tenma, but no one cared.

Yakumo was the same way.

Of course, everyone promoted to the next grade without me, because I didn't bother to pass the final exam. I didn't even write anything on the paper.

Yakumo and I ate lunch together silently every day, and occasionally I would see tears sliding down her face. My selfish heart would soften, and I would say something reassuring. Only it wasn't convincing.

Eventually Tenma's friends recovered. They began to work as well as before, so now Yakumo and I were left alone, seeking no company but ones who still grieved.

One rainy day, I was walking home with Tenma's sister when a large man appeared and grabbed her arm. I immediately punched him in the face. She's Tenma's sister, and I have to protect her to make Tenma happy.

We began to brawl. Wiping the blood off his face, he gave me an uppercut to the chin, which knocked my face up. Yakumo yelled my name, and I punched his shoulder, and heard a cracking sound. He kicked me, and I flew into the air and landed hard on the concrete.

He ran away, and Yakumo began to sob again. I slowly got up, and offered a hug. She ran into my arms, and I closed them around her. I stared into the emotionless gray sky. Where are you, Tenma?

_Tenma isn't here to be her Nee-san anymore. Her duties are now transferred to me. I have to protect her little sister._

We broke apart, and continued down the long, muddy path, that seemed to never end.


	3. Chapter 3

Every day I wonder if Tenma is happy where she is. If she's comfortable, has new friends, a new life, but still misses us.

I had a dream last night. Tenma was an angel, her lovely face smiling as she called to me. _Harima! I'm here! We can speak again! I love you too, and now you can be with me._

_Forever?_

_Forever. Now come here, Harima. Come save me, I've been alone as well._

I fly over to her, and realize that I have wings too. _Uh, Tenma? Why do I have wings? Am I dead or something? Please tell me that isn't true._

Her smile never wavers. _Oh, Harima, you are._

_Whattt?_

_I don't like the way you did it, but I'm flattered that you love me so much._

_Wait, Tenma, I don't understand. What way? What did I do?_

Tenma stops grinning. _You shot yourself to be with me. And now you are. _She grabs me, her lips arching out, flying up so that we're eye level.

_No, Tenma stop! This isn't right!_

_You don't love me anymore?_

_No, I do! That's not the problem-_She interrupts me with a kiss, but it wasn't how I imagined it. The passion was lost. _Stop!_

_Why? Now we're together. Forever. _

I wake with a gasp. It takes me several minutes to calm down.

"Tenma wouldn't do that," I pant. But would I?

No. Never. I've vowed to be Yakumo's Onii-chan. I can't leave her all alone; because I'm the only one she has left.

I remember the time where Tenma helped me work on the manga, and she ruined an entire page by painting a panel black. How she pulled me onto her while asleep…

The manga! I'll always have that reminding me as well. Maybe I should quit.

No! Part of my mind reasons. It'll help you, like therapy or somethin'.

You're right! So I won't quit, but I won't draw Tenma anymore, and that is my line.

Itoko peeks into the room. "Kenji? You're still here? You were supposed to leave for school an hour ago." She turns and shuts the door.

"Whattt?" I pull off my pajamas and get dressed quickly. No time for breakfast.

I burst off running down the street, only to feel a pain in my feet and realize that I forgot my shoes. I bolt back into the apartment and yank them on.

Too bad I sold my bicycle. And Itoko 'borrowed' my motorcycle. I begin to sprint again.

I arrive at school thirty minutes later. And the teacher says nothing as he lets me in the room and marks me tardy.

Yakumo isn't there that day, so I don't eat lunch either. I'm broke, remember?

I head to the water fountain, and take long slurps from the liquid inside. Someone silently activates the one next to me and does the same. This reminds me of something…

"Karasuma?"

He stops drinking. "Yes?"

"Did you love Tenma?" I get a closer look at him. His face looks gaunt, his eyes lined with red.

"What do you think?" Karasuma begins to sniffle. His face begins to lose its rigidity. A tear rolls down one cheek, then the other. He crumples, and doubles over.

I rush over to him, and pat him silently on the back, which reminds me of Yakumo. How is she? "Karasuma? You okay?"

"I never even told her! She died, not knowing of my love for her. I didn't even speak to her before she died! I'm a coward!" Karasuma lashes out at the brick wall, and his fingers begin to bleed. "A coward! A coward!"

I grab him, and stop him from hitting the wall. He turns and stares at me, his once emotionless eyes wide and pouring tears. "A coward…"

"I don't think it mattered if you told her or not, because I know that she loved you." I admit. My dream, I knew Tenma wouldn't do that because she loved Karasuma, not me. Somewhere deep inside my heart I had known that all along.

"You think?"

"NO. I know." He wipes his face on his sleeve, and turns to leave. "For what it's worth, you guys belonged together."

"Thank you, Harima." He opens the door and leaves.

When he does, I feel like the most worthless person in the world. How could I be that way for an entire month, not truly feeling sympathy for anyone but myself?

Lunch is over, and I somehow endure the remaining hours.

When I pass by the main door, Rich Girl is standing there.

"Beard."

"Don't call me that. I don't have one anymore, Rich Girl."

"Let's make a deal. Don't call me Rich Girl and I won't call you Beard." She says.

"No, let's make another deal. How about you and your friends leave me alone?"

Rich Girl seems stunned, and I push past her. As I pass, she grabs my arm.

"Harima, you aren't alone."

I loosen her grasp and leave, but it's no use. Her words are ringing in my head. _Harima, you aren't alone. _

It's true, I'm not. And I need to get over this, but I'm not ready yet. I was never a fast recoverer. I'm too stubborn.

_Well, so is Blondie._ My little voice speaks. I remember how stubborn she is.

I look up once again into a clear sky, the color of Tenma's eyes. It's spring, Tenma's season.

_Tenma, what should I do? _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in my room alone, drawing manga.

The new heroine is beautiful, not like Tenma, though. Her hair is a sandy color, shoulder-length, and her eyes less honest.

Big things have happened. They saw me fit to move up a grade, because I asked them to. They reviewed my poor grades, but somehow I made it.

I barely pass a test today, and Yakumo beams when I tell her about it.

Rich girl didn't even talk to me, but I caught her looking.

When I return to school the next day, Sensei reminds us that the field trip to Kyoto is tomorrow, and that only 3-C is going.

It's spring now, and the cherry blossoms shed. The pale pink blossoms caress the window, slowly moving, and I can hardly wait to get outside.

The bell rings, I rush to the door and throw it open.

Their sweet smell envelopes my body and they look even more gorgeous than from inside the classroom. I blindly reach out to a lone blossom as if to touch it, and then I realize that contact isn't allowed. Still, my motorcycle is at home, because I decided to walk. I enjoy the walk home, savoring every moment.

My sleep that night is peaceful and sweet, undisturbed by nightmares.

That morning, I am the second to get to school, beaten by Hanai.

"I will see my Yakumo! I've arrived especially early and I will not lose my **Yakumo**!"

"You do know that no matter how early you come, we'll be gone when she comes, right?"

Hanai freezes at my words, and seems to break. Love can really make people idiots sometimes.

Mikoto, Eri, and Akira have shown up, and they excitedly chat with each other about the trip.

Slowly, classmates trickle in until the bus screeches onto the road.

"No! I didn't get to see my Yakumo! **Yakumo**!"

"I told you, you dope."

We get on the bus, and I head for an empty seat. Eri pauses near my seat for a moment, biting her lip, but then shakes her head and moves away.

In the end, Imadori sits next to me, and tries to start a conversation about Mikoto, but I just mumble something and turn to look out of the window.

The scenery passes by in a flash, trees and grass blurring past my window. When we arrive, the teachers just let us loose to do what we please.

I head to the marketplace, certain that I can find something for Yakumo. I open a shop door, but to my surprise, the items are way above my price range. The aisle seems large and unforgiving. I hesitantly pick up a Japanese doll. 7900 yen! Who can afford this stuff!

"Whiskers. Hey, Whiskers!' I look down to see Rich Girl staring at me petulantly.

"Whaaat?"

"You can't just stand in the middle of an aisle and finger a doll! You're scaring people! Will you buy it or leave?"

Embarrassedly, I stare away. "I don't have enough money…"

"Oh shut up, whiskers! I'll buy it for you!"

I awkwardly stand in the corner while she chats with the cashier.

She finishes, and impatiently shoves the bag in my arms. "Get out."

My wallet is near empty… "I don't have enough money for food…"

"Fine, Whiskers. Come with me." Eri takes my hand and hauls me to a fast food restaurant.

I snicker, "Here?"

She peers at me, completely confused. "Yes, why?"

I burst out laughing, and Eri punches me on the arm. "What is it, Hige?"

"It's just that someone as rich as you would go someplace else, that's what I figured." I wipe my eyes.

"Shut up, Beard. Let's go eat."

I order a double cheeseburger and fries, and she just buys a smoothie.

We eat in silence. "So, Beard," She ventures. " I heard you were a manga artist."

Whaaat? I choke, "Who told you?"

"Oh, my butler Nakamura." Oh, that crossdressing freak. I remember when he dressed up like Eri.

We just sit there for a few minutes, when Eri gets a text from Mikoto, and her face goes dark. She shows me the phone.

It reads, _Hey Eri! Where are you and Harima? (*3*) The bus already left! (^O^)_

We look at each other, and then rush to the bus stop, and the bus isn't there.

"Nakamura?" I look sideways to see Eri on her cell phone. "Send the limo… We missed the bus." She pauses. "Harima and I." She listens, and her face goes bright red. "Shut up and just send a limo!" Eri hangs up.

We wait there, until Nakamura and the limo shows up, and we drive back to school to get our things.

When we enter the school, everyone is still there. Puzzled, Eri and I head to the principal's office to ask.

He replies, "What do you mean why are kids still here? It's school hours. By the way, aren't you supposed to be on a field trip?"

I burst out of the office and sit down outside. What does this mean?

Rich girl leaves too, but shows me her latest text from Mikoto.

_Hey! I can't believe you guys fell for that! Did you actually go all the way to school? (T|T) Bwa ha ha! This is hilarious!(XD)_

MIKOTOOOOO!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**I apologize for such a short chapter, and the fact that I haven't posted for a while. I've been really busy for the past 4 months, believe it or not.**

**Now I'll be posting more often, so look forward to more chapters!**

* * *

After the field trip, Eri and I go home. It's kind of awkward, but I ignore the silence, stuffing my face with the food inside the car.

When we reach my apartment, I get out of the car, and Eri grabs my arm.

"Whiskers, I'm… I'm glad you're feeling better." She lets go and leaves.

It's not very much like her to be so nice to me. I wonder which side I like better.

I unlock the door to my apartment and walk in. As I shut the door, I catch a glimpse of a girl in a penguin suit.

What?! I look down and see Itoko, her friend, and Akira sitting on the floor. They are all playing cards and drinking beer.

"Akira, why are you in a penguin suit?" I ask, my face turning red for whatever reason.

She shrugs. "I like penguins."

Ok then. I walk into the hall, but Itoko calls me back into the room.

"Harima, is it true you spent the whole day with Eri?" Itoko purrs.

I roar, "Whaaaaaaat?! Yes, but…"

Akira interrupts. "Yes, it's true Miss Itoko. He even ate lunch with her."

They all laugh, and I storm into my room.

So what if I spent the day with Eri? She's just an annoying rich girl anyway.

I sigh heavily and pick up my manga pen. I've been falling behind, and the editor will get mad at me.

_Oh, Harima…_The heroine sighs on my page. I can't help but think that she'd look a lot cuter if she were Tenma.

I've got to get her out of my mind! Little sister… I mean Yakumo even said so herself….

_Harima-kun, I know you're really sad, but I am too. I don't like you this way, and you aren't so lonely anymore._

Yakumo grabbed my arm.

_It's been a long time now, and you just need to get better, ok?_

_Ok, Yakumo._

SNAP! There goes my pen. Good thing I wasn't using the one I got from the fisherman.

I start to hum the Three for the Kill theme song as I continue my manga. The heroine realizes after she is rescued from the Underworld that she really did love the hero all along.

Maybe the heroine's hair should be more blonde…

Maybe her hair shouldn't be held loose…

Her eyes should be lighter as well…

I proudly hold up the paper for a few moments until I discover that the girl now looks just like Sawachika. I angrily crumple up the paper and throw it at the wall. When I look at the floor beneath it, I realize that there is a whole pile of Eri's picture underneath, crumpled in the same way.

I muss up my hair in frustration and then sprawl on my bed.

What is wrong with me?


End file.
